1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scintillation crystal for a radiation detector and method for producing the same. A special radiation detector in which use is made of a scintillation crystal according to the invention is a scintillation gamma camera of the Anger-type.
2. Description of Prior Art
The basic principle of a scintillation gamma camera of the Anger-type making use of a thallium-activated sodium iodide (NaI[T1]) scintillation crystal is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,057 (Anger). NaI[T1] has a relatively high energy resolution. However, its mechanical properties are relatively poor. Due to this it happens very often that the scintillation crystal breaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,018 (Spicer) illustrates an x-ray image intensifier tube having the photo-cathode formed directly on the pick-up screen. The x-ray sensitive phosphor of the pick-up screen is selected from the class consisting of alkali metal halides, preferably CsI, NaI or KI. The photo-cathode is preferably selected from the class of C.sub.3 Sb, K.sub.3 Sb and Rb.sub.3 Sb. This enhances the quantum efficiency of the photo-cathode, thereby improving the sensitivity of the intensifier tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,888 (Gudden et al.) finally describes a self-supporting lumminescent screen. A carrier consisting of aluminum carries a layer of activated cesium iodide (CsI[Na]), that is deposited upon the carrier by evaporation.